


Won't You Look My Way?

by kaguya_yoru



Series: Everybody Talks [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Underage Sex, D/s AU, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Multi, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Underage Kissing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 22:54:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5604031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaguya_yoru/pseuds/kaguya_yoru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Steve thought nothing of the fact that all the van’s doors were closed before his hand closed around the latch and he threw open the sliding side door. He realized his mistake a split second later as both Phil’s and Clint’s heads turned sharply to face him, Phil’s lips parted and his eyes hooded in arousal, Clint pulling off Phil’s hard cock with an audible slurp, eyes narrowed in annoyance.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>“What the fuck, Rogers?” Clint hissed just as Phil ordered, dominance in every syllable, “Get in.”</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Won't You Look My Way?

**Author's Note:**

> The next [Perchance to Dream](http://archiveofourown.org/series/281148) extra has been frustrating me so I decided to bang out this fic instead.
> 
> The underage tag is because this is set during the summer after Phil and Steve have finished their junior year of high school and Clint has just finished his sophomore year. This is a D/s verse but only light D/s happens in the fic.

In hindsight, Steve knew it didn’t take that long to find a jacket. 

They had all practically run out of school that day, the last day of the year. Summer break stretched out in front of them, blissfully free of classes, although most of them would be tied up with jobs. Tony had bugged Phil into borrowing his dad’s minivan so that they could all go see the latest summer blockbuster that evening, even though he himself had a shitload of money _and_ a fleet of drivers at his disposal. They’d all piled in as Phil picked them up later that evening: Steve in the passenger seat just in case he got motion sickness; Bruce, Tony, and Jane talking science in the front row; Natasha, Pepper, and Clint sprawled in the back. Thor was going to meet them at the theater - he was trying to talk his brother into joining them and although no one would say it outright, they all secretly wished he wouldn’t succeed.

Sure enough, there was an unspoken air of relief when Thor showed up at the movies with Sif, Volstagg, Hogun, and Fandral, Loki nowhere in sight. Thor immediately ran over to Jane, picked her up, and spun her around in a circle, causing her to shriek and bang at his chest. He just let out a huge booming laugh and pulled her close in a long kiss. Everyone rolled their eyes but no one had the heart to break them apart; Thor and his friends were part of a student exchange program and would be returning to Norway in a few short weeks.

Tickets and snacks were bought and they made their way into the back row of the theater, chattering a mile a minute. Steve somehow ended up seated between Phil and Tony. He didn’t mind the arrangement exactly - Phil was a transfer student and liked comic books so they had those two things in common - but he’d kind of hoped to be able to talk art with Pepper. Tony had slung his arm around her shoulders and was earnestly arguing about _something_ with Bruce while Pepper ignored both of them, her long, slim fingers typing out something on her phone. From the way Natasha paid no attention to Fandral’s attempts to flirt with her in order to check her phone with a grin a moment later, Steve guessed they were texting each other.

“Hey, I left my jacket in the van,” Steve heard Phil murmur to Clint, just as he was about to turn and ask him about the latest _Captain America_ issue. “Help me find it?”

Steve sighed, pushing down his disappointment, and pulled out his phone as Phil and Clint got up and left the theater. He started a game, absentmindedly munching on popcorn from the bag sitting between him and Tony from time to time, as the movie screen finished playing the advertisements. Once the lights started to darken in preparation for the previews, he dutifully turned his phone off.

“Hey.” Tony had finally stopped running his mouth to Bruce after a pointed glare from Pepper and had turned to grab some popcorn for himself. “Where’s Legolas and Agent?”

Steve blinked and glanced to his left. Phil’s and Clint’s seats were still empty. “Phil left his jacket in the van,” he said, turning back to the movie screen just as the advertisement for the concession stand started. “They’ll be back.”

“Go get them,” Tony said with a not so gentle nudge of his elbow to Steve’s ribs.

Steve frowned and resisted the urge to rub his side. Tony’s elbow was bony and he knew Steve bruised easily. “They’ll be back,” he repeated, pointedly not moving.

“But the previews are the best part!” Tony all but yelled.

“Tony.” One word from Pepper and Tony slunk back in his seat, his head bowing slightly at the underlying steel in her tone. Steve swallowed thickly as Pepper turned her gaze on him. “Steve?” she asked, carefully phrasing her words into a request. “Would you mind getting Phil and Clint so they don’t miss the beginning of the movie?”

Steve had to close his eyes briefly before he could answer. Pepper had purposefully kept all dominance out of her voice but he couldn’t help wishing she hadn’t. He wanted what Tony and Pepper had, yearned for it all the way down to his core. Before he’d moved away, he and Bucky had tried to provide that for each other but they were both subs and it just wasn’t the same.

“Sure, Pepper,” he stammered out and then fled the theater before he embarrassed himself any further.

Once outside, it took him a moment to remember where Phil had parked the van and then he headed off in that direction. Tony was right - the previews were the best part - and he found himself hurrying so that he could get back and catch a few.

Steve thought nothing of the fact that all the van’s doors were closed before his hand closed around the latch and he threw open the sliding side door. He realized his mistake a split second later as both Phil’s and Clint’s heads turned sharply to face him, Phil’s lips parted and his eyes hooded in arousal, Clint pulling off Phil’s hard cock with an audible slurp, eyes narrowed in annoyance.

“What the fuck, Rogers?” Clint hissed just as Phil ordered, dominance in every syllable, “Get in.”

Clint looked up at Phil then, his eyes wide. He was crouched in the small amount of space between the passenger seat and where Phil sat in the front row, his legs sprawled and his hand loosely clasped around the back of Clint’s neck. Steve hovered, torn between wanting to obey the command in Phil’s voice and to run far, far away from the whole situation. What was the proper response for stumbling onto one of your friends sucking the other off?

As Steve watched, Phil’s hand tightened on Clint’s neck and Clint’s eyes dropped in submission. His tongue flicked out to curl around the head of Phil’s cock and then his mouth followed to suck Phil down once more. Throughout it all, Phil didn’t take his eyes off Steve, his body relaxing into the seat as Clint resumed the slow, thorough blowjob.

“Get in,” he said again and this time it was an invitation, steel wrapped in silk and pushing every single one of Steve’s buttons. Still, he hesitated, remembering the annoyed look in Clint’s eyes.

Phil somehow knew. “Nothing’s happening here that Clint doesn’t want,” he said, his hand sliding up to clutch Clint’s hair. “Isn’t that right, Clint?”

Clint moaned, broken and wanton around Phil deep in his throat, and that spurred Steve into action, clambering inside the van and sliding the door shut behind him. He told himself that it was to prevent anyone else from seeing Clint like that but as his next thought was whether he would be able to fit in the space next to Clint, he knew that was a lie. He wanted this. He wanted whatever Phil would give him.

Night had already fallen but a nearby light in the parking lot glowed bright enough to illuminate inside. The slick sounds as Clint licked and sucked Phil’s cock seemed amplified in the interior of the van, making Steve positively shake with want. Yet, he stayed near the door, not knowing what to do now.

Phil held out his hand. “Come here,” he said softly, his breath hitching slightly.

Steve went, drawn in by the confidence in Phil’s gaze and his own need to follow orders. He wasn’t one of those meek submissives who would do anything without question but the right command given in the right voice could leave him floating for hours. His slim hand was almost swallowed by Phil’s - artist’s fingers, his mom called them fondly, but he not so secretly wished he didn’t always have to ask for help to open jars - and he followed when Phil tugged gently.

When he was close enough, Phil let go of his hand and gripped the back of his neck instead, warm and heavy and perfect. Steve’s heart pounded in his chest as he stared into Phil’s brilliant blue-grey eyes, now darkened by his dilated pupils. Phil’s thumb swept over his cheek and Steve could feel blood rush into it even as most of it headed south.

“Have you ever been kissed, Steve?”

Steve nodded, not trusting his voice. He’d shared a kiss with Peggy Carter last year before she had to move when her father switched army bases. He hadn’t even been sure she liked him before that moment although he’d had a painful crush on her all year. The kiss had been nice but all too brief and then she’d strode out of his life with determined clicks of her heels. Pepper had told him later that Peggy had wanted to go out with him too but hadn’t pursued it because she’d worried she wouldn’t be able to stay.

“Kiss me, Steve.”

Steve froze. He’d only had the one kiss. What if he wasn’t any good?

Phil’s grip tightened on his neck and Steve parted his lips on a small gasp. “I’ve been wanting to kiss you for a long time, Steve,” Phil murmured, a secret for only the two of them to share. “Do you want to kiss me?”

In lieu of an answer, Steve lurched forward and pressed his lips to Phil. It was a simple, close-mouthed kiss and yet Steve’s blood was roaring in his ears and he felt a little dizzy. Phil’s lips were soft against his own bitten ones and he didn’t make any attempts to deepen the kiss, letting Steve set the pace.

After a long moment, Steve pulled back. He smiled to hear Phil let out a low groan as they separated before he realized in the next moment that it had been in response to something Clint was doing with his mouth. All of a sudden, he felt awkward and out of place. Phil was getting what sounded like the blowjob of his life and here Steve was giving him middle-school grade kisses. Steve dropped his gaze in embarrassment.

“Hey, no,” Phil said, starting to sound a little breathless for the first time. “That was perfect, Steve.” Steve looked up to see Phil peering at him in earnest. “Kiss me again?”

Steve only hesitated a moment before he leaned forward to kiss Phil, placing a hand on Phil’s thigh to balance himself. He wasn’t sure exactly what to do next but he knew kissing involved tongues in some way so he gently licked at the seam of Phil’s lips. Phil instantly opened his mouth with another groan and Steve thrilled inside to have gotten that kind of response from him. It was more intense this time with both of their mouths open and Steve lost himself in the kiss, feeling the world start to spin around him the longer it went on.

Phil was the one who broke it off this time, pulling back with a gasp. “Steve,” he said in a low voice, his thumb tracing over Steve’s bottom lip once. Phil squeezed his eyes shut then and let his head fall back against the headrest. “Clint, your _mouth_ ,” he groaned.

Steve looked down in time to see Phil start to thrust, his cock wet with Clint’s spit. The expression on Clint’s face was a study of pure submissive bliss, eyelashes sweeping his cheeks and mouth stretched open wide. It only took a few jerks of Phil’s hips, his thigh tensing under Steve’s hand, and then Phil was coming, moaning, his cock deep in Clint’s throat. A surge of bitter envy went through Steve - with his asthma, he would never be able to deepthroat like that - but he pushed it away and set about memorizing every detail of the scene, taking in the curve of Phil’s throat as he threw his head back in ecstasy, the exact shade of red of Clint’s swollen lips.

He was unprepared when Phil pulled him in close and recaptured his lips. This time, Phil didn’t fool around, thrusting his tongue inside Steve’s mouth just as he had just been thrusting his cock into Clint’s just moments before. Steve just held on for the ride, feeling himself grow more and more dizzy as Phil laid claim to every inch of his mouth. He drew in a ragged gasp when Phil finally pulled back, then another. Steve’s heart was beating a wild tattoo against his ribs and his own cock strained against his khakis.

Phil leaned their foreheads together. “Hey,” he said softly. “Too much?” There was no judgment in his eyes, only concern.

Steve shook his head. His breathing was starting to even out again now that they weren’t kissing any more.

His eyes didn’t move away from Steve but Phil suddenly said, “Clint,” in a warning tone. Steve glanced over to see Clint braced against the back of the passenger seat, palming his own erection through his jeans. A visible shudder went through him and then Clint deliberately moved his hand away.

“Yes, sir,” he said softly.

Longing went through Steve. That’s exactly what he wanted, someone to take him well in hand. Some of it must have shown on his face based on Phil’s next words.

“I can do that for you too.”

“What?” Steve drew back and Phil let him, releasing his grip on Steve’s neck. Steve immediately felt the loss but reason was starting to reassert itself and his brain felt like it was grinding into gear for the first time since he’d opened the van door. He shook his head, trying to clear it and push aside his submissive urges. “I don’t understand what just happened. Aren’t you with Clint?”

“I am,” Phil said, nodding his head. He began to set his clothes to rights. “But I want you too.”

Steve felt the blood drain from his face. “Is this a joke?” he asked, his voice cold and shaking slightly. His erection had wilted. “Are you teasing me?” Sometimes Doms liked to wind up subs just to see how far they would go. He hadn’t thought that Phil was the kind of Dom who would do that but maybe he had been mistaken.

“My tongue was just in your mouth,” Phil pointed out in a reasonable tone that immediately set Steve on edge. “I think I’ve already made it clear that I want you.”

“What about Clint?” he shot back.

“I don’t mind sharing,” Clint spoke up, his voice roughened by the recent deepthroating, sharp gaze intent on Steve. “We’ve talked about it.”

“I wasn’t sure if you wanted me,” Phil said, drawing Steve’s attention back to him. He had a serious expression on his face. “We always have a lot of fun together but I didn’t know if you wanted anything more than that. When you opened the door of the van, I knew.”

Steve looked back and forth between the two of them. A part of him couldn’t believe he was even considering this but his body ached to follow someone’s command. Phil’s command. It wasn’t unusual for Doms to take on more than one sub but that usually happened when they were older and more experienced, not in high school. Phil had always seemed more mature than the rest of them but this couldn’t possibly work out.

“The movie’s started,” Steve said, his voice faint. “We should go.”

Phil’s mouth tightened but he otherwise didn’t change expression. “Okay,” he said evenly, not even a hint of dominance in his voice. “Go. We’ll be in in a moment.”

A beat passed before Steve could move, scrambling backwards towards the door. He blinked rapidly at the flood of light from the streetlamps when he pulled it open and almost fell trying to get out of the van. He was breathing hard when he turned to pull the door closed behind him. As the door slid shut, the last image he saw was Phil leaning down towards Clint, hands cupping his jaw and talking softly to him, while Clint clutched at his arms, eyes squeezed shut.

Amazingly, the last preview was just finishing up when he dropped back into his seat. He hoped Tony would be too absorbed in the movie starting to notice that he’d come back alone but he wasn’t that lucky. 

“Where are they?”

Steve opened his mouth to answer, not sure of what he was going to say, when Clint interrupted him.

“Aw, did you miss us?” He sent Tony an easy grin as he, instead of Phil, settled into the seat next to Steve and reached over to steal the bag of popcorn.

Tony scoffed. “You wish,” he said but a smile played on his lips. “And don’t hog all the popcorn!”

Steve watched out of the corner of his eye as Clint offered the bag of popcorn to Phil, now clad in his prized leather jacket, who took some with a small grin. They looked like any two friends at a movie theater as they settled in to watch. There was no way to tell that just a few minutes ago Phil had had his cock deep down Clint’s throat.

He must have been watching them for too long because Clint’s gaze suddenly cut to him. “The movie screen is that way,” he said, indicating the direction with a nod of his head. There was a note in his voice that Steve recognized but only those close to Clint would - he was angry. Phil didn’t turn his attention away from the screen but his hand moved, grasping Clint’s forearm. Clint shook his head but began watching the movie again at the unspoken command.

Steve swallowed against the lump in his throat, pushing away regret, and faced forward.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback and comments are much appreciated.


End file.
